Edward Teague
Teague was the Keeper of the Code with the Brethren Court.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End He was also the father of Captain Jack Sparrow. Biography .]] Teague was an infamous pirate who commanded the awed and fearful respect of all Pirate Lords in the fourth Brethren Court. He became keeper of the Pirata Codex and appeared to reside in Shipwreck Cove. Teague was reunited with his son when Jack entered the Turkish prison to procure a drawing of the Key to the Dead Man's Chest. Teague inspired Jack to escape before his captors could hang him, and pushed him into a coffin to ensure he left the island alive.[[Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)|''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)]] Level 1: "Prison Fortress" Teague returned to Shipwreck Cove, where he was called upon during the Brethren's fourth meeting, presided over by Hector Barbossa and Jack, to cite from the Pirata Codex. Teague shot Sri Sumbhajee's aide Askay for demeaning the Code's importance. After the meeting, Teague offered Jack advice concerning the latter's search for immortality. He also reunited Jack with his mother—whose shrunken head Teague carried around with him. Jack would later hang the head on his own belt. Teague witnessed the battle around Calypso's maelstrom from his ship, and celebrated the defeat of Lord Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones with his crew. Appearance and possessions Teague wore clothes that complemented his role as a pirate captain. As part of his ensemble, he wore a long crimson frock coat embroided with a faded white floral design and a decorated dark brown waistcoat to match. A sash was tied around Teague's waist constantly. The undershirt that Teague wore was decorated with much more frill than those of most pirates. His hair was stylised in long dreadlocks adorned with beads and small crosses, and was held back by a dark green bandana. Teague also wore a large bicorne adorned with pheasant feathers to symbolise his role as captain. On his hands were three rings, one of which took the form of a metal skull. .]] Teague possessed a sword like any other captain and had a flintlock pistol which was put to use when faced with a dissenter of the Code. Behind the scenes *This character was referred to as both Teague and Grant during production, though writer Terry Rossio confirmed that "Captain Teague" was the character's name in the script.Keep to the Code forums: Terry Rossio's comments on Captain Teague However, Johnny Depp confirmed the familial connection in Total Film, though the original script did not address it. *Johnny Depp based the character of Jack Sparrow partly on the appearance and manner of Keith Richards, who was approached to play Jack's father in Dead Man's Chest (then named Grant Sparrow), but was unavailable at the time. The character was voiced by Jack Angel in the ''At World's End'' video game. *At least one of the rings Captain Teague wears (the skull ring) is of Richards' personal effects. *In the ''At World's End'' video game Teague advised Jack to find Tia Dalma in Port Royal and with her help assemble the Brethren Court. In the game he is clean-shaven. *Edward may be his first name as in the video game while playing as him when fighting enemies he can be heard to call out: "That's what you get for challenging Edward Teague". Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Fathers'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Notes and references Teague Teague Category:Teague's crew